1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to step bumpers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combination step bumper and hoist apparatus wherein the same may be readily assembled upon removal interiorly of the step bumper for use as a hoist arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step bumpers in various organizations for particular application is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, the step bumpers have been utilized in instances as a storage and receptacle container for the use of tools and the like. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to provide a hoist arrangement which is readily assembled to the step bumper and positions the hoist at a convenient elevation relative to a load to be lifted, such as an engine and the like. Examples of the prior art include Helber U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,782 to wherein a step bumper is provided with a storage interior with an overlying pivoted lid for use in storage of various articles.
Dent U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,136 provides a step bumper and tool box wherein the tool box is secured within the step bumper and the step bumper includes a latch mechanism to latch the lid relative to the bumper to prevent tampering with the tool box therewithin.
Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,295 sets forth a combination bumper and winch arrangement wherein the winch is positioned in a concealed manner within the step bumper.
Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,334 illustrates a step bumper utilizing hydraulic mechanisms in combination with a yoke that is secured and mounted interiorly of the truck bed for the lifting and removal of vehicles.
Reich U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,446 illustrates a step bumper utilizing a chamber that stores a supply of compressed air that may be utilized for subsequent inflation of tires and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved combination step bumper and hoist apparatus wherein the same may be readily stored during periods of non-use and wherein the hoist may be conveniently and effectively erected and secured to the step bumper during periods of need.